


Just a Little Off Center

by Noxious_Eggplant



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, fragileshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxious_Eggplant/pseuds/Noxious_Eggplant
Summary: "How was someone supposed to tell their supposed “rival” that they were in love with them? Then again, how were you supposed to tell your dark spirit’s enemy that you had not talked to much that you found them stunning to the point that your heart yearned for them? Perhaps there was a book Ryou could find that discussed the topic or perhaps in a brochure titled "Seducing Spirits"? No? Well then—"Ryou finds himself in love rather unexpectedly. Can he make his feelings known or will they be lost forever?(Rating may change as the story progresses)
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Freaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Phew got this chapter done rather late!  
> I've never written these two together before but I'm excited to see where it takes me!

How was someone supposed to tell their supposed “rival” that they were in love with them? Then again, how were you supposed to tell your dark spirit’s enemy that you had not talked to much that you found them stunning to the point that your heart yearned for them? Perhaps there was a book Ryou could find that discussed the topic or perhaps in a brochure titled _Seducing Spirits_? No? Well then— It seemed that pacing a hole in his living room floor would have to do.

Thoughtlessly Ryou walked in a circle around his coffee table in front of his couch, his thoughts swirling in his mind as he did so. He had come to the realization of his feelings a mere day ago and it left him on edge. It had struck him while they were all at the arcade playing games and laughing with one another. Ryou hadn’t seen when Yugi’s consciousness had slid over to Yami’s. He only realized just who was steering Yugi’s body when a deeper voice spoke and they smiled with refined grace. It left Ryou’s heart skipping a beat in his chest as he stared breathlessly at that rare smile. Now Ryou had always thought that Yami was particularly handsome due to his unerring confidence, smooth low voice, and wonderfully skilled hands, but this was something entirely new. This wasn’t the usual casual appreciation nor was it innocent respect and admiration he had towards a friend. No, Ryou was utterly struck with how much he _wanted_ that smile to stay in his life.

The thought left him reeling and creating an excuse to leave early. He didn’t miss Yami’s disappointed pout as he managed to slide away guiltily. The entire night he thought over the interaction over and over again as he considered the new revelation. Ryou wondered if perhaps he felt this way because it was Yugi’s face, but the very idea made him wrinkle his nose in distaste. Yugi was his friend and while Yugi was utterly cute and kind he didn’t feel the same level of attraction to him as he did Yami. It was quite unfortunate really. Yugi was sure to make a fantastic boyfriend with his kind heart, his passion for games, his tireless bravery, and the fact that he was very much alive. Why couldn’t he have fallen for Yugi instead?! It would make things so much easier. Plus he wouldn’t have to deal with a certain spirit that wanted to destroy Yami.

Restless and overwhelmed, Ryou hardly slept that night and when he awoke the next day all he could do was fixate on the situation. Not even baking or painting Monster World figurines could relax him. He was too wound up with his circling thoughts. Was he just infatuated with the idea of Yami? Or perhaps he was just lonely and desperate for any form of affection? But if that was the case, wouldn’t anyone do? No that wasn’t true. He could be quite picky at times plus he was certain that the idea of a paranormal paramour was more enticing than that of a normal human. Ugh why was he so weird?!

“Will you shut up?! Your constant fretting is giving me a headache and I’m trying to sleep,” The Spirit of the Ring snapped irritably in their shared mind space.

“Sorry,” Ryou replied instantly, not truly meaning the words. “I’ll try to be more quiet.”

“You better or else I’ll make you regret it. I hope you like listening to Baby Shark all night long,” Bakura mumbled before his presence faded back into the ring. Ryou didn’t take the words to heart, knowing the empty threat for what it was. Instead, Ryou took the Ring off from around his neck and carried it to his bedroom. He pulled out the small wooden chest from underneath his bed and put the Ring inside of it before closing the lid and locking it once more.

“Sleep tight Bakura.” Ryou patted the chest affectionately before carefully sliding it back into its usual space. He preferred not to leave the Ring home if he could help it, but he knew that he would only annoy Bakura today with his thoughts and feelings if he didn’t. Usually he could hide them easily but with how sudden and shocking the revelation was he couldn’t stop it from flooding out past his mental walls.

Deciding that pacing was a waste of his time, Ryou settled on heading out to the mall and to get some new clothing for himself and perhaps stop by the game shop to see if they had any new Monster World figurines. Thankfully the walk to the mall wasn’t terribly far and honestly it gave him plenty of time to enjoy the sunshine and fresh air. Sure he preferred to stay indoors and play games all day, but getting out once ever now and again wasn’t the worst thing.

Once inside the mall, Ryou made his way to his favorite clothing store and looked around with curious eyes. He managed to find an adorable cream cardigan and a nice summery button-up with sunflowers on it. It wasn’t his usual style but the bright flowers called out to him cheerily. With a smile on his face and a shopping bag in his hand, he headed over to the game store with a spring in his step. He had been over thinking things really. Everything was fine. It was just a passing moment of desire wasn’t it?

“Ryou?”

Ryou stumbled at the voice. Somehow managing to catch his balance, he looked over to his left and caught sight of Yugi on the other side of the walkway. “Yugi!” Ryou called out with a smile and waved as he watched his friend approach. Oh fuck— “What are you doing here? Are you with Joey or Tea?”

“Oh no I’m here by myself,” Yugi replied with a light laugh as he stopped next to Ryou. “Well, I guess not technically by myself— Yami wanted to go check out those new leather cuffs at Hot Topic. My last pair is worn out and one of the buttons don’t work so…”

“Ah I see.” Ryou nodded his head in understanding and kept up his smile. If it had been any other day he would have asked Yugi to join him but today was not that day. “Well then I won’t interrupt you two. I’m sure you have a very busy day ahead.”

“Not really honestly! We just planned to play some video games and maybe work on our deck back home after this,” Yugi answered, completely oblivious to Ryou’s discomfort. “Actually, Yami wanted to ask you some question about fiend cards since you use them a lot. Something about the specifics of a chain effect with the Achfiend cards? I tried to figure it out for him but he was insistent on speaking with you.”

“Oh! Well I—” Ryou shifted where he stood, his pale face turning pink at the thought of Yami wanting to speak to him personally. “I’m sure I could answer some questions for you. Maybe we could—?”

“Great! Just one moment!” Yugi interrupted before Ryou could say much else. Right before his eyes Ryou watched as Yugi changed before him. It was a subtle shift under Yugi’s skin that highlighted the sharpness of his features and the strength of his body. It left Ryou’s mouth dry as red eyes opened to focus on his face.

A gentle yet reserved smile grew on Yami’s face as he looked at Ryou. “Good afternoon Ryou. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you.”

“Likewise,” Ryou all but gasped as he stared at the spirit before him. He looked away and cleared his throat to hide how flustered he was. “It’s nice to see you again Yami. Um, Yugi said that you wanted some information on Archfiend cards?”

“Yes I do… but that can wait,” Yami reassured with a soft look in his eyes. “You still have some shopping you wanted to do, right? Might I accompany you?”

Ryou had to swallow so that his heart didn’t leap out through his mouth. “Ah that would be lovely. But I’m not interrupting your time with Yugi, am I? He said that you wanted to get a new bracelet?”

“Its still early in the day. I’m sure we can get it later. Honestly I wouldn’t mind getting to spend some time with you myself for a little while.” Yami held out his hand to Ryou and for a moment he thought that Yami wanted to hold his hand. “Please allow me to carry your bag for you.”

“Oh you don’t have to do that!” Ryou said with a wave of his hand, his mind still reeling over Yami’s words. Did he say that he wanted to spend time with him? Did Yami think about him too? “Why don’t we just—?” Ryou hooked his arm with Yami’s so they were linked together. Embarrassed at his own boldness, Ryou had to look away as his face turned a deeper shade of pink. Yami was momentarily flustered as well and looked forward instead of at Ryou. 

“What store were you headed to?” Yami asked to cut the tension. Ryou couldn’t help but notice how strong his arm felt against his. Jesus when did Yugi let alone Yami find the time to workout?

“The game store at that weird corner of the mall. They carry Monster World figurines there,” Ryou answered as he hazard a peek at Yami. Those lovely intense eyes were focused on him making him feel so wonderfully small. The two of them began to walk every as the conversation flowed from their lips.

“Really? I had no idea,” Yami gasped brightly with an excited smile. “It’s been such a long time since I’ve played Monster World. I think the last time was when I played with you actually. Er well, with Bakura I suppose.” Awkwardly Yami rubbed the back of his neck as he gave Ryou a sheepish expression.

“Mm that’s right.” Ryou smiled thoughtfully at the memory. It had been the first time he had played with Yugi and everyone. While the circumstances had been less than ideal it had cemented his relationship with them as well as revealing Bakura to him finally. “I know it’s not exactly a pleasant memory for you and everyone though which is too bad. Monster World really is a fun game.” Ryou had been just as frightened as everyone else when it happened but his desire to beat Bakura outweighed his fear.

Yami’s smile faded at Ryou’s words as he looked at him with a tense expression on his face. “You almost died in order to save everyone from Zorc. I find it hard to believe that that specific memory is pleasant regardless of how much you love of Monster World.”

Lightly Yami placed his hand over Ryou’s hand on his arm. Yami could feel the rough mottled scar on the top of his hand under his fingers. “Your bravery and kindness saved everyone from their doom and I will never forget that you know. To willingly put your soul into Bakura’s dice only to shatter them was—”

“Stupid I know,” Ryou cut in with a self deprecating smile. “I could have died saving you all but it was a risk I was willing to take. I was tired of Bakura putting all of my friends into comas.”

Ryou could still remember the horror each time he awoke from a strange fog to find his friends comatose in their seats across from him during his Monster World campaigns. It left him haunted with nightmares of unseeing eyes and the whispers from their figurines. It wasn’t until he defeated Zorc that Ryou could sleep peacefully again.

“I’m sorry Ryou,” Yami replied softly as he pulled his hand away. “I didn’t mean to bring up haunting memories.”

“I know. But you have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one who started making it morbid.” Ryou smiled up at Yami lightly to hide how the memory affected him. “I’m just sad the memory has ruined everyone’s view of Monster World. It’s such a fun game and getting into role-play really is entertaining when you have a large group.”

“Perhaps we can replace those memories with new ones?” Yami suggested. “I know that Yugi is always willing to play a new game and I’m sure if he suggested it everyone would be on board to try again. Plus I would love to role-play as a fighter or a ranger. I can already imagine the ridiculous situations we could get into with our group.”

“You would really do that for me…?” Ryou looked at Yami with wide hopeful eyes at his words.

Yami’s expression softened as he smiled. “Of course. You’re my friend after all Ryou and I want you to be happy. I can tell that Monster World means a lot to you.”

Ryou had to keep his expression falling into something broken at Yami’s words. Of course. He was Yami’s friend and nothing more. They hardly talked together without someone nearby to add to the conversation. So even though he knew so much about Yami it only made sense that Yami knew so little about Ryou.

“So, a ranger huh?” Ryou questioned curiously to change the subject. “What about a Blood Hunter?”

“Oh I’ve never heard of that before!” Yami’s eyes were full of eager curiosity. “What exactly does a Blood Hunter do?”

“Well it involves blood magic,” Ryou started before he began to explain the new class in detail to him. It was good to talk to someone about his love of Monster World for once. While Duel Monsters was great and all, it didn’t allow the player to weave their way into a complex story full of twists in turns. Not to mention that it held the same amount of strategy as Duel Monsters if not _more_. Ryou found himself lost in his words as he eagerly explained the new campaigns he had learned about to Yami as well as the RPG podcasts he had listed to recently. Ryou was so wrapped up in their conversation as they shopped that he missed how the sun slowly fell into darkness outside. It wasn’t until he glanced at his phone that he realized the time.

“Oh no! I can’t believe it’s gotten so late already!” Ryou cried out in surprise before he pocketed his phone once more. It was a bit of a struggle now that he had to carry his bag of new Monster World figurines in his other hand. “I’m so sorry Yami! I can’t believe I talked for so long. You should have said something! Maybe we can get to Hot Topic before it closes if we run—!”

“Ryou it’s alright. I’ll just get it another day. It’s not as if my arm will fall off if I’m not wearing a bracelet.” Yami’s eyes crinkled in amusement at Ryou’s worry. “I had a nice time talking to you anyways. I had no idea there was a whole side of gaming that I was missing. I suppose my focus has been pretty narrow on Duel Monsters as of late.”

“With how popular it is right now that’s not surprising,” Ryou admitted as he shifted his bags in his hands to hide how warm and fuzzy he felt knowing that Yami had enjoyed their conversation as much as he did. “It just means that you’ll be able to win more tournaments right? Got to live up to your title of “King of Games” or else Kaiba will cry.”

Yami let out a surprised laugh at Ryou’s words, having to cover his mouth with his hand to muffle the noise. “He would cry wouldn’t he?” He let out a sigh as he shook his head. “I don’t understand why he sees me at this ultimate rival honestly. It’s not as if he’ll gain anything from beating me.”

“You know as well as I that it’s all about pride when it comes to him. Maybe it’s just the after affects of you Mind Crushing him.”

Yami looked up as he thought it over before he shook his head once more. “I doubt that a Mind Crush would leave him with an obsession over me. Just some remnant distaste but not at the level he has.”

The two of them stopped just outside of the mall’s entrance and turned to one other, finding that it was time for them to part ways. Reluctantly Ryou lingered by Yami’s side, not wanting to part but knowing that he had stuff to work on at home. “Well, I’m glad I got to see you today,” Ryou started as he swayed from side to side where he stood. “It’s been some time since I got to talk about Monster World with someone.”

“I’m glad I got to see you too,” Yami murmured with that refined gentle smile of his. “And thank you for all the new information. We should talk more, you and me. It seems that whenever we are alone with each other something likes to spring up.”

Ryou laughed lightly at Yami’s words and resisted the urge to touch his chest. “That’s true isn’t it? Whether it be spirits of the past or some stranger who wants to duel you, you always manage to get caught up in something.”

“Yeah…” Yami stuffed his hands into his coat pocket. “I wish it wasn’t the case really. I know how exhausting it is for Yugi.”

“And for you too,” Ryou added. “It can’t be healthy to constantly be on edge.”

A wry smile grew on Yami’s face. “You have a sharp eye don’t you?”

“I just care about my friends is all.” Ryou shrugged a little with a smile of his own. “And you’re my friend Yami.” Oh but he wanted him to be more.

Yami looked at Ryou for a moment, looking as if he might say something before he letting the thought go.“Thanks again for today Ryou. I’ll see you later?” He started to step away, his eyes glancing over at the direction of Yugi’s house.

“Yeah, see you later Yami. Be safe getting home!” Ryou called as he watched Yami walk in the opposite direction from him. He stayed there a moment, simply watching as Yami’s form disappeared into the darkness before he let out a heavy sigh.

What a day...


	2. Midnight Seance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou and Yami have a late night chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mess around with my slow burns! Don't worry, I promise it'll get more intense the further in the story I get!

It took Ryou a few days later to realize that he never did talk to Yami about Archfiend cards. It ended up with him waking up in the middle of the night to text Yugi in a rush about the chain effects they had as well as their possible uses. It then took him another half hour after he had put down his phone to realize that it was three in the morning and Yami didn’t have a phone to text to specifically so it was unlikely that Yami would see the messages on Yugi’s phone. Before Ryou even got the chance to send Yugi an apology text, his phone buzzed with a new message.

**Thanks for the information Ryou! I’m sure Yugi will appreciate it as well when he wakes up.**

Ryou stared at the message as he laid on his side for a moment before he texted back with furrowed brows. That wasn’t possible, was it? How did Yami—?

**Yami? I mean I’m glad that I can help but what are you doing up so late? And how did you text me if Yugi’s asleep?**

**I couldn’t sleep. But I saw that you messaged Yugi so I thought I would check just in case it was something serious. I’m in control of his body for now, though I shouldn’t stay up too late texting you or else Yugi might feel groggy in the morning.**

Ryou read over the message with curious eyes. He didn’t expect Yami to be the restless type. It was true that ghosts didn’t need to sleep necessarily but Ryou always assumed that Yami preferred to rest in the puzzle when he could. But maybe that was just because his own spirit preferred to either hide away in his soul room or stay up for days on end.

**Oh! Well I’m sorry that you can’t sleep! Next time I see you I’ll give you some of my sleepy time tea. It usually does wonders for my insomnia.**

**That would be quite kind of you. Though I don’t know how much it will work since my own insomnia has been occurring for nearly 3,000 years now.**

Ryou couldn’t help the small huff of laughter at the words. Yeah a cup of tea might not cure that, but it wouldn’t hurt anything right? At least it might relax him perhaps. Taking a few moments, Ryou wrote and rewrote his own reply, trying to think of the best possible thing to say to him.

**Sounds like quite the problem! But you’ll never know if you don’t try! You might be surprised how good my magic blend of tea works ;)**

As soon as he sent it Ryou regretted that little winky face. Had it been too much? Was it too obvious? He pulled his blanket closer to his face with a groan. He never got this anxious about sending texts before. Why did love have to make him such a mess? Another buzz from his phone made him pull down the blankets once more.

**Hmmm it seems that you’ve talked me into it. What exactly does your sleepy tea have in it if I may ask to have such strength?**

Oh thank god he didn’t think anything of it. And honestly it seemed that Yami was teasing him perhaps…?

**Oh you know, camomile, lemongrass, spearmint, the souls of the innocent, and orange blossoms :)**

Ryou snickered to himself at his own joke. It was three a.m. after all. Being stupid was just bound to happen and the joke was just too good to pass up.

**What was that ingredient in the middle there? 0__0 Did you say “souls of the innocent”?**

**Whaaaat?? Me?? Never— ;) Your old eyes must be seeing things!**

**I’ll have you know that my “old eyes” see just fine! In fact, I haven’t missed that sly wink of yours in that text! Just what secrets are you hiding Ryou?**

Ah— Ryou’s breath caught at Yami’s words, finding himself staring at the screen far longer than necessary before he lowered his phone. What secrets was he hiding… If Yami only knew how ironic his words were. Ryou laid on his back in his bed and sank down against his mountain of pillows before pulling his fluffy blankets closer to his body. There was so much he wanted to tell Yami, not only about his own feelings, but about the things he knew about Bakura. He was certain that if the two could talk things out then maybe things could be ok. Ryou could feel Bakura’s pain in the ring and his longing for vengeance constantly lapped at his mind like waves. But vengeance for what? Ryou didn’t know, at least not yet. All he knew was that Bakura hated Yami because of something he had done to him in his past. Ryou hoped that whatever it was that it could be fixed with effort.

**Ryou? Did you fall asleep?**

Startling at the sudden feeling of his phone buzzing against his chest, Ryou fumbled to pull the device out and unlock it. Reading it over he typed up a quick reply.

**Sorry! I was looking at instagram and got distracted by shiny new dice!**

**Your love for Monster World rivals my own for Duel Monsters. It makes me wonder…what got you into it in the first place? I mean for Duel Monsters that is— It doesn’t exactly seem like something you would gravitate to on your own.**

**Ah that’s a good question! I started playing it because of Yugi actually. After the whole incident with Monster World when we first hung out I was afraid to play any games really. But he showed me how fun it was and I couldn’t help picking it up. Plus all the fiend and zombie cards are cool looking.**

**That makes sense. Yugi does seem to have that effect on people, doesn’t he? I can’t help but admire him for it.**

Who wouldn’t admire Yugi? He was kind, thoughtful, loyal, gentle, and oh so loving to everyone around him. To hear Yami saying that about his partner was like listening to someone say that the sky was blue and grass was green. It would be easy for anyone to fall for Yugi. Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought.

**I admire him too. He’s a great person and an even better friend.**

Yugi was someone that Ryou wished he could be. Someone bold and fiercely passionate in everything he did, meanwhile Ryou was more reserved and mellow about his interests. It didn’t mean that he didn’t care just as strongly, he was just more subtle about how he showed it to others. And then there was Yami; confident, protective, loyal, prideful, and unabashed in everything he did. That strength called to Ryou like a moth to a flame. Perhaps that was why he also found Bakura so compelling as well since they both had those traits in common.

**I’m happy that he met you Ryou. You’re a good friend to him.**

Yami’s words made Ryou’s mouth twist. Something about it made Ryou’s heart ache in his chest. Why did Yami sound so distant? Had he said something wrong?

**I hope I’m a good friend to you too Yami. You’re both very dear to me. Please don’t ever forget that.**

**Your kindness humbles me.**

It wasn’t kindness, it was simply the truth. Didn’t Yami see that? He wasn’t saying it to be _nice_ , he was saying it because he wouldn’t be where he was today without both Yami and Yugi’s friendship. Did Yami think that he didn’t consider him his friend? What about their time together at the mall? Did he think he was chatting with him just to be nice? What about when he saved everyone during Monster World? Did Yami think he only risked his life for everyone _except_ for him? Ryou’s nose wrinkled at the thoughts swarming his mind.

**I’m being honest Yami. You mean a lot to me and to everyone too. I’m so glad I got to meet you.**

Ryou didn’t receive any message for awhile. He kept checking his phone ever few minutes but there was nothing. Not even a bubble to show that he was typing. Ryou was starting to think that Yami had fallen asleep when forty minutes had passed before his phone finally buzzed.

**Thank you Ryou. I’m lucky to have met you too.**

There was a moment before Yami sent another message.

**We should probably go to sleep, its almost 4 a.m. and I’m certain that you must be exhausted.**

Ryou pouted but he knew that Yami was right. Somehow over the course of their conversation Ryou had managed to get so perfectly comfortable in his bedding and it was starting to make his eyes droop.

**Okkkaaayyyyy but only because I know that Yugi will be cranky in the morning if you don’t sleep. Goodnight Yami, I hope that pleasant dreams come to you! :)**

**And to you as well Ryou, may your dreams be as peaceful as your heart**

Irony really was playing with him wasn’t it? Taking the sweet words for what they were, Ryou rolled onto his side to plug in his phone once more and set it on his bedside table. He rolled back into his comfortable spot in bed and snuggled into the blankets before closing his eyes. Even as he attempted to sleep, a soft smile grew on Ryou’s lips.

_I’m lucky to have met you too_

How was it that Yami seemed to be able to make him smile so easily with just a few simple words? Drifting off to sleep with that thought, Ryou fell into a thankfully peaceful and dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Lol can you tell that I love Season 0?


End file.
